Not Quite Beastly
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: On the rooftop, Kendra decides to punish Kyle in a much different way. Still very much changed but completely different, can he still find love before the year expires?
1. Chapter 1

I had just pulled a prank on Kendra, the school freak by telling her that I would go to the dance with her. I can't believe that she was so naïve to think that. Why would I, Kyle Kingman, go out with her? Pretty much the entire room laughed at her as she sulked away. I could say that I felt bad for her having a crush on me but to be honest I really didn't. Being in a relationship with her would be weird. Even if I did like we wouldn't even be able to have a good portmanteau to recognize us by. What would be? Kyldra? That just sounds awful like some mythical monster. I was already with Sloane anyway and began to slowly dance with her. Yeah she was a little upset about rose but she was pretty easy. Sure there wasn't much to our relationship but she was good arm candy. She was a beautiful girl and that was one thing that beautiful girls were good at. I looked over to the dark-haired scholarship girl, whose name I couldn't remember. At least she seemed to enjoy the flower that I had given her. She smiled at me and I looked away as to not anger Sloane. Suddenly I was hit with a headache and the world seemed to start spinning.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Sloane asked.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy." I remarked as I ran off. I kept running until I finally reached the roof of the school. That was when I saw her…her. Kendra. She had a wicked smile on her face. She was creeping me out.

"I see you've left early." She remarked. Her voice still freaked me out but now it sounded even worse and she sounded like she knew that something was going on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her angrily.

"I figured it was time to punish you." She remarked as my headache began to worsen.

"Why exactly do I need to be punished?" I replied "Look I'm sorry for doing that to you just stop whatever you're doing to me."

"You see Kyle, it's not that easy. This thing has been building up for years and it's not just how you treated me. You've been treating women like this for a while, only thinking of them as sex objects, arm candy and prostitutes. Some things definitely have to change."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you need to learn you to treat women better and I know just the way to do it to you." Kendra replied as she began to wave her arms, almost like she was casting a spell. No wait I think she was casting a spell! She's actually a witch. That would have been good information to know before I fucked with her. "You have a year to find someone to unconditionally love you for what you are or you will stay like this for the rest of your life."

"Stay like what forever?" I asked as my voice started to crack. That shouldn't be happening. I was done with puberty. Suddenly I could feel my hair begin to grow. My muscles also felt like they were shrinking. On top of that, I also found myself at about eye level with Kendra. Was she making me younger? I can't be younger. My hands looked dainty almost like a girl's hands. Suddenly I could feel my chest swelling and at that time I knew exactly what she was doing to me. She was changing me into a girl. I also felt my hips widen and my genitals seemed to be sucked into a hole that I knew was a vagina. I looked at her in my baggy clothes

"What did you do to me?" I asked, my voice sounding so girly. It was more of a rhetorical question since I already knew.

"I decided to do something a little more creative than what I planned." Kendra explained. "I planned on making you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside."

I could suddenly see my reflection in the wall of the building like it was a mirror. I definitely wasn't ugly. The features were roughly the same. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes. I didn't have a large chest by any means but they still felt heavy. It was like I was a girl version of myself

"But I'm not ugly." I responded in confusion.

"Yes I realized that being what you consider an ugly girl wouldn't do you as much good." She continued.

"But you said I have a year to find someone to love me, wouldn't that be harder if I was ugly?" I asked.

"You see that is another misconception of yours. Your life seems to be full of them." She commented. "That fact in the matter is that fact some people see a pretty girl and fail to see past that fact. Sure you probably wouldn't have any trouble finding a date or someone to have sex with you but love is much harder because many people don't see past that and a lot of people who are interested in a girl like you are not interested in loving her at all. But if you can find that person in one year, I will change you back. Good luck."

I suddenly found myself at home.

So I thought that this would be an interesting take on the story. I mean Kyle didn't exactly show the greatest amount of respect for women either. For those who are wondering, Kylie is played by none other than Kristen Bell. Not Quite Beastly indeed. If you want more chapters you'll need to review. Please do it. Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

So needless to say, my dad was both skeptical and surprised when he found out that I had been turned into a girl. After I was able to verify my identity, he took out his cellphone and called his personal plastic surgeon.

"Carl I need your help." He said as she walked off into another room as if he didn't want me to hear what he was saying. He was a pretty private person unless he was with a lady usually. He walked back into the room continuing the conversation "I know that these things aren't supposed to happen, I just want to know if you can fix it. You've done those kinds of operations before, haven't you?"

So from what I was hearing, he wanted me to get an operation but I wasn't sure what kind. I knew that I wouldn't have any say in it but I really hoped he wasn't going to have the doctor me a boob job. Carrying a pair of beach balls on my chest doesn't sound like it would be very fun or comfortable. You know there are probably a lot of guys that would say that if they were turned into a girl, they would want huge breasts, but I don't even like these smaller ones.

My dad walked back into the room and hung up the phone. He then looked at me like he wasn't pleased. This wasn't a choice of mine to be like this,

"I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow morning." He replied without saying anything else. He walked out of the room and I decided that I was going to go to bed. I knew that I wouldn't have anything that fit me and sleep might not be very comfortable. There was the option of sleeping naked but I think that that would only make me feel vulnerable. Not to mention that I am sometimes woken up by the maid. I wouldn't want that to happen either. So I ended up putting on a shirt and boxers. To be honest, I looked like a girl who had raided her boyfriend's clothes. I think that had happened before with Sloan. I then started to think about her. There was no way that I could let see me like this. I checked my phone and sure enough there was a message from her on it. I read it slowly.

"_Why'd you flake from the dance?" _It said. No 'hello', no 'how are you doing?' just 'why'd you flake from the dance'. That definitely shows that she's concerned about me.

"_Not going to be at school for a few days."_ I replied. I knew that I was going to have some kind of operation done to me and most operations have some sort of recovery time attached to them and as a result, I would probably be missing school. Not that I wanted to go to school looking like this. Would I even be able to go since I was clearly female and Kyle Kingman was supposed to be male? I fell asleep after this thought.

I was awoken in the morning by my father. I'm not sure what time it was.

"Wake up. You have an appointment in an hour." He told me. "Try to find something that will you make you look decent."

What exactly was that supposed to be? I don't know if I had a pair of pants that fit. This slightly made me wish that I was an emo person with unisex clothes that fit both boys and girls. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a belt and tightened it as tight as possible to get them to fit my much smaller waist. I managed to get them to stay up. I'll just say that.

So it turned out that my dad didn't want to make my breasts smaller. He wanted to have them cut off. In other words: a mastectomy. My blood testing showed that I was in fact, Kyle Kingman and had somehow changed into a girl. He had this idea that he would turn me back into a guy by giving me a sex change. So I was being put under the knife. I was obviously going to be given an anesthetic while they were cutting them off. It definitely sounded disgusting.

When I woke up, I felt the same. I looked down at my chest and my breasts were still there and the same size. My dad came in and noticed that nothing was different. He then called the doctor and proceeded to yell at him. The doctor explained that he clearly had done the procedure but I didn't even notice a scar. There was video evidence but I think Kendra might have made her spell so that surgery wouldn't be effective and couldn't see why it would be.

So the next few weeks involved my dad taking me to numerous surgeons. Apparently none of them would agree to give me a sex change unless I underwent an extensive psychiatric evaluation. I really did not want to do that. I did not want to talk to some shrink about how I felt about being turned into a girl. A good two months had passed and I could tell that I there was nothing that my dad was going to be able to do. He even tried to cut my hair to more masculine style and it grew back almost immediately. He finally gave up and decided to have the maid take me shopping for clothes. I could tell that he wasn't pleased with the fact that I was a girl but he tried to hide it. I basically had to be shown how to put on a bra which was kind of embarrassing. I really didn't want to spend a lot of time picking out clothes so I basically let the maid whose name was Zola do the shopping for me. I really wanted to get in and out of the mall quickly. It was during school hours so no one saw me but I still did not want to be there.

Dad picked me up in the limo and from there we didn't seem to be heading home. We seemed to be going out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that we could go to the summer home that I just bought." He said without looking me in the eyes. I'm not sure if he actually meant we. School had ended for the year and it was about to start up again. I still had no word on what we would be doing about that.

I looked over the house and it wasn't exactly well decorated. Something didn't seem right about the place. He helped me carry my bags, which I wasn't quite sure of the contents, to my room.

"So where's your room?" I asked.

"I was thinking I would let you break the place in by yourself for a few days and then I'll come and see you and maybe move in." He replied. "I mean you don't really me here. I'm sure you can take of yourself. Besides you'll have Zola to keep you company."

"Sure I guess that will work for a little bit." I responded through my teeth. Okay so for whatever reason the idea of having a daughter didn't really seem to please him. "So what I am going to do when school starts back up?"

"You know we could talk about that some other time." He said as he began to walk toward the door. So it seemed like he was keeping me here almost as if I was a monster that needed to be out of the daylight at all times. That would not exactly make things easy.

So it seems that Kylie is being treated the same way by her father despite going through a completely different transformation. Her life is definitely not easy at this point. Maybe things will get better when she meets Lindy. I had thought about the idea of a girl's bioarding school but I don't think that that would have been as interesting. So please don't forget to review. It will insure more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am in my own little prison. It's been a week since I've been able to see anything on the outside. Being kept in this place sucked more than being a girl. Of course, they were some parts of being girl that I had definitely grown not very fond of. Well it was more than thing and that was periods. I did understand that they were as bad as they sounded and using tampons was also embarrassing. I probably shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that I was having them. Kendra said that I didn't respect women and a few times I had gotten on Sloane about not wanting to do stuff while she was on her period.

I was currently waiting for my dad to show so we could have dinner together. Yes we supposed to be here a few days ago but he had to reschedule for some reason. He had promised that he would be here this time. I had Zola making one of his favorite meals. I decided to turn on the TV and check to see if the Yankees game was on. Over the course of my transformation, I hadn't really been keeping up with sports and also wasn't part of the fantasy baseball league like I usually was. For all that I knew the Yankees could have been doing terribly. I looked at the game and noticed that Arod was not on the field and the Yankees were losing to the Orioles of all teams 10-0. Despite this I still watched the game. I managed to catch that Arod was out for the year with a concussion of some sort since July. I had never known that a concussion could last that long. The most I had heard, concussions a week or two. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. He was here!

I went to the door excitedly. I'm not sure why I was so excited but I was happy to see him. I opened the door and he walked inside. He didn't have the smile on his face that I had.

"I'm glad that you came." I remarked.

"I'm glad that I could be here too." He responded. He smiled but it looked awfully fake if you ask me. It definitely seemed like he was lying. "So how do you like the new place?"

"It's fine." I replied. I really didn't like it but I don't think saying that would change anything and I would be stuck here regardless. "We should go to the kitchen and eat. I had Zola make your favorite."

We entered the kitchen to our plates of Chicken Alfredo. It wasn't my favorite but it wasn't inedible to me. Once we were seated I decided I would bring up the school issue once again.

"So school is coming up soon." I commented as he stopped eating and looked me in the eye. "Am I supposed to go there or something?"

"Well you see it would be very difficult to get you into a school right now." He said. "All of your information points to you being male and as you may know you are currently not male."

"Can't you make you get someone to make some fake documents or something?" I asked.

"About that, I don't want to get involved in any sort of forgery scandal. Stuff like that could cost me my job." He answered as he took another bite of his food. So he seemed to care more about his job than his daughter's education. I guess that was no surprise.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

"I was thinking of hiring you a tutor." He told me. That's just perfect. "Though I do think that you don't need to be constantly locked up in here. So I decided to buy you something."

I looked out the window and saw that he had driven one of his trucks here. In the bed was a new Kawasaki motorcycle. The color scheme wasn't particularity masculine but at least it wasn't pink. Still it was mine and I felt like hugging him but I don't think that he would want me to do that. I don't think he was ever someone who liked hugs.

So now I wasn't going to be trapped here but I still don't think he wanted me to come home with him or go there at all. But I still could anywhere else in the city I guess. Maybe I could go somewhere and see if I could break this curse. I would have to get a date with a guy to do that. That would definitely be challenging. But if I have to get a guy to fall in love with me and then turn back into a guy, okay now that does not sound very pleasing. That's a major problem with this situation. That's just not very nice.

"Oh and you should probably remember to always follow traffic laws since you don't have a license. That means no speeding and, always wear your helmet." Dad added.

He had given me this lecture before, before I was even driving. He also stressed the important of avoiding a DUI in the past, saying that was one of the worst things that can happen to your image. I suppose it would be bad for his image and I also think he didn't want me bringing down his image either.

So he went home and he said that would be back next week. Next week came and went and he didn't come. He made a call to reschedule. This seemed like it was going to be a recurring theme. Even the night that he was here, he acted like he didn't want to be. His dislike for me as a female continued to show as well as his disrespect for the female gender. He was definitely worse than I ever was and I'm the one being punished.

I woke up one morning to a knock on the door. It was weird not having to get up for school. I looked through the peephole and saw a man: blonde, wearing sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mary Poppins." He replied sarcastically to which I didn't laugh. "I'm Will Fratalli the tutor your father hired."

I opened the door to let him in. I then noticed his movement and determined that he was either blind or messing with me.

"My father hired a blind man to tutor me?" I asked in disbelief. That was just plain ridiculous.

"Yes he said that you didn't like to be stared at." Will responded. "So he hired me: a guy who can't stare at you at all. I have absolutely no idea what you look like right now."

"So I guess I should take you to your room." I replied. "Do you need me to guide you there?"

"No need for that Missy." He replied. I frowned when he called me that. "I can follow you by the sound of your footsteps."

I began to walk towards one of the empty rooms and he began to follow me like he wasn't even blind.

"So when is class going to start?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well judging by the fact that you're still tired, you probably need some time eat breakfast and shower and generally wake up. I could also use some time to settle in. So, let's say an hour."

Taking a shower was still not something that I liked. You would think that after 3 ½ months in a girl's body I would be used to it by now but that was still not the case. To make matters worse Zola had bought me this girly body wash stuff. Sure my dad used to tell me I should smell nice but I don't strawberries was what he had in mind.

I also need to remind myself not to let Zola do my clothes shopping anymore as well. My wardrobe was girlier than I would have liked. My ideal wardrobe would have more pairs of pants and less skirts and dresses. Having said that, the clothes were at least fashionable. After putting on underwear, I grabbed the first two pieces of clothing I could find. They turned out to be a black blouse and a short gray skirt. Not wanting to spend too much time getting dressed, I pulled them on. I took a brush and ran it through my hair. I wasn't accustomed to using a brush but when I was done my hair curled slightly at the tips. I can't say that I looked bad.

I decided to make some oatmeal for breakfast since it was something that I knew how to make that wouldn't require Zola's help. I mean any idiot could boil water and I most certainly am not an idiot.

After breakfast, I went to find the blind man. I wondered how he was supposed to teach me when he probably couldn't read the books.

He walked into the room and took out some of his books and I couldn't help but notice that they were in Braille. That made sense. I looked at him like I had no idea what I was doing and he obviously didn't know that I was looking at him like that.

"Okay so what do you want to learn today?" He asked me.

"Don't you have some sort of lesson plan?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't know what I wanted to learn. Learning how to be a girl was already hard.

"No I like to make it up as I go." Will explained.

"I really have no idea." I responded. "I'm new to this whole tutoring thing."

"Well I don't actually have to teach you anything." Will remarked. "Your dad is paying me to be here and I doubt he'll do much checking up on me. But if you seek knowledge I am here."

Okay so this guy seems like he's nuts or something. I imagine not being able to see could have some sort of effect on a person's psyche or something. I've never taken psychology so I wouldn't know.

I did end up having a few lessons with Will but didn't really get much out of it. I looked at the calendar and noticed that it was Halloween. This was the time that the school held its annual Halloween dance. Perhaps I could find Kendra and maybe convince her to turn me back. But I would need some sort of costume. I got onto my motorcycle and picked up some sort of mask It was a pretty lame costume but I wasn't trying to win any sort of costume contest and I didn't really want people to notice me. I pulled into the school parking lot and walked inside.

So still no Lindy in this chapter but I promise you that she will be in the next one. This does feature an appearance by our favorite tutor though. Ron dislikes his daughter so much that he won't even let the tutor look at her. Also there won't many positive things about the Yankees in this story so don't expect that. Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

I did end up having a few lessons with Will but didn't really get much out of it. I looked at the calendar and noticed that it was Halloween. This was the time that the school held its annual Halloween dance. Perhaps I could find Kendra and maybe convince her to turn me back. But I would need some sort of costume. I got onto my motorcycle and picked up some sort of mask It was a pretty lame costume but I wasn't trying to win any sort of costume contest and I didn't really want people to notice me. I pulled into the school parking lot and walked inside.

I was pretty nervous as I walked inside even though the chance of anyone knowing recognizing me was about .0000001 percent. I didn't really want to stay here for very long. I really wanted to find Kendra to see if she would change me back as quickly as possible. Everyone seemed to be in costume so people weren't exactly the easiest to spot. But I wouldn't be surprised if Kendra was dressed as some kind of a witch. I began to look for her with my eyes only because I didn't really want anybody to touch me.

Being a girl came with the new occurrence of being hit on by guys. And just as Kendra had told none of them even seemed like the loving types. I also found that I did not like being called _baby, doll, _or anything containing either of those. My eyes finally caught a girl with dreadlocks. She was dressed as some kind of voodoo priestess or something. She began walking and I followed her. She went into the girls' bathroom. I stopped then remembered that I was a girl and walked in after her. It was completely different than the guys' one. It actually smelled nice and there was a noticeable machine that sold tampons.

"It's nice to see you here." Kendra remarked.

"Listen I've learned my lesson. Girls have it a lot harder than guys so now you can change me back." I responded.

"You've learned nothing." Kendra scolded. "The conditions are still the same. Find somebody to love you."

"But what if I do and I change back. Wouldn't that make things more difficult?" I asked.

"That is up for you to figure out." Kendra responded. With that she disappeared from the bathroom in a cloud of smoke. Why couldn't she have just used the door?

I walked out towards the dance floor and stood close to the wall. I then noticed that I heard a familiar moaning. I looked over and saw Sloane with my best friend Trey. The two of them appeared to be in a very titillating position. They were practically having sex against the wall. I want to go over there and wail on Trey but I then remembered that I was a weak female rather than a muscular male. Still it was pretty disgusting to watch and it also hurt that they would betray me in that way.

"Wait what about Kyle?" Trey asked. Yes what about me and the fact that I was standing a few feet away from them.

"Kyle is gone." Sloane remarked as she proceeded to pull him into a kiss. Well not really, I just didn't look anything like I did before and I was still here.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Someone remarked. I looked and saw that it was the flower girl whose name I don't think I ever really knew to begin with. She was dressed as a hippie, which really wasn't that shocking. "You would think that they would have subtlety and pick a less public place."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Yes and that's another thing that is wrong with society these days. People seem to have little to know moral values." She ranted. "I don't think I've seen you here before but I may be wrong because that mask is hiding your face."

"Yeah I'm…homeschooled." I stammered.

"Well it's nice that you decided to show up so that I have someone to talk to." She replied. "I'm Lindy."

"I..." I started then stopped. I couldn't possibly say anything else. I didn't want to blab anything "…have to go."

I rushed out of the school and onto my motorcycle and drove off in a rush.

Okay so I am a wimp and a coward. I just backed out of a conversation because I was nervous. But I also know that Lindy wanted me to tell her my name. But I hadn't actually thought of any sort of name for myself. Kyle was a guy's name and it didn't fit my current form. But I did finally know her name not that it really did me any good. It was also nice to see that Sloane seemed to miss me. I drove back to the mansion and slowly walked inside.

"Welcome back, Dearie." Zola greeted. "Did ya have a good time out?"

"No, not really." I responded. Watching my girlfriend cheat on me in front of my face and not being able to convince Kendra to turn me back wasn't exactly my idea of a good time. The only thing that I slightly enjoyed was the short conversation that I had with Lindy. I also didn't notice before but she was kind of hot. Dark-haired girls weren't usually my type but there was definitely something different about her.

I looked over to the maid who I didn't seem to know very well. I knew that she was from Haiti but that was about it.

"How long ago was it that you left Haiti?" I asked her.

"It be 3 years ago." She explained. "Getting out wasn't easy. I couldn't even bring me kids with."

"So you just left them there?" I asked.

"Had to." She remarked. "There was a man with a boat saying that he could take me to America but only me. I figured it was a better chance for me to provide for them than staying in me homeland."

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Every single day." She remarked. "I definitely wish I could em."

At that point, I decided to go to bed. I reminded again of clothing that I didn't particularly like. Zola had bought me a nightgown rather than pajamas. Maybe I should go shopping for clothes that I would like at some point though wearing skirts does feel oddly comfortable. I should probably also get some clothes for winter since it was definitely starting to get colder. I curled in my blankets and fell into a state of slumber.

My dreams seemed to contain Lindy's face for some reason. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I didn't even know her and I had only spoken to her twice. Maybe I could find out where she lives and talk to her sometime.

I woke up in the morning and tried to decide if I wanted to go to class or not. After my shower and breakfast, I decided that I would pay will a visit. I went to his room where the door was open and saw him throwing darts without his glasses on. I watched as every one of them hit the center.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Darts is a game of focus." He explained. "You see, home girl, some of the best players don't even look at the bull's-eye before throwing. They can feel where it is."

"So have you always been blind?" I asked.

"No I once could see like everyone else." Will responded. "When I was 15, I was in a car accident and suffered a brain injury. The main part that was damaged was the optic nerve, which you can guess allows a person to see. All of the other injuries healed but I was left blind. But there are some advantages. Chicks dig blind guys after all."

At that point, I had figured I had learned enough for the day. So it turned it out that Will did know what it was like to have a life changed. Nothing as drastic as having to adapt to being a different gender but living without sight seemed like it would be difficult.

That night I decided that it would probably be a good time to go shopping. It was getting colder each day. I wasn't going to be going to Madison Avenue like I usually do because I wasn't looking to impress anyone with my clothing. Instead I went to a strip mall that was pretty close by. Though I wanted to get some pants, I couldn't help but feel attracted to some leggings that I seemed to feel would look good with my skirts. I can't help but think that that was something of Kendra's doing. And even though I wasn't exactly looking for high-end fashion, I was still able to find clothes that looked nice on me. I paid for everything and walked out the door.

As I walked toward my bike, I looked into a shop window and stopped in my tracks. Lindy was inside. She appeared to work there. I hid behind something and saw her walk out. As soon as she did, she put a pair of headphones over her ears. Not earbuds, classic headphones. She began to walk down the street and I followed her slowly so she wouldn't notice me. I saw her walk into a convenience store and buy a box of jujubes. My dad once told me that those aren't very good for your teeth. I then watched her walk into a small house.

I ended up watching her a few times. She seemed to have the same routine every day. I know it might seem kind of creepy for me to be watching her like this but I was kind of afraid to talk to her. I mean she actually seemed pretty reserved to herself and she might have only talked to me because I was the closest person to her. On top of that I don't know if she'd even be that interested in me. I mean just because she didn't seem very interested in me when I was male, doesn't mean that she likes girls.

One night she went home and then for some reason went to the terrace. I noticed her dad was there and there were also these two dangerous looking men. I know that it was probably insane because I wasn't very strong but I had to get Lindy out of there. I ran towards the fray. I would make sure that she's safe.

So as promised Lindy was in this chapter. Yes Kylie wimped out pretty easily as well but at least it left an impact. The stalking part also seems to be out of the way. So as you can guess the next chapter is the part where Lindy moves in. That will be interesting to say the least. PLease don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

One night she went home and then for some reason went to the terrace. I noticed her dad was there and there were also these two dangerous looking men. I know that it was probably insane but I had to get Lindy out of there. I ran towards the fray. I would make sure that she's safe.

When I got there I noticed that the men throwing Lindy against a wall. She seemed to lose consciousness. I managed to get over and get them away from her. I realized that I was lacking in the muscle department but I was able to get them away with a few kicks to a certain area. I grabbed Lindy who happened to be heavier than I imagined and began to carry her inside of her house. I put her on the couch and went to check the scene outside. As I was walking outside, I heard a gunshot. I looked over and saw that one of the men was dead.

"I'll come back and find you and I will get my revenge!" The other guy shouted. I thought for a minute and realized that meant he was going to be after Lindy. That wasn't good. At that point her dad noticed me.

"Hey thanks for the help." He told me.

"She's not safe with you." I responded sternly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't you see? He said that he was going to come back for your daughter." I told him. "You killed his brother."

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked me.

"I have a place that she can stay." I replied.

"I don't know." He said.

"If you don't agree, I'll tell the police." I threatened.

"It was fucking self-defense." He argued as he looked over the dead man.

"But I don't think they'll be too thrilled to know that drug money was involved." I pointed out. "Look I can keep her safe and I know that they won't be able to find her."

"What is she going to do about school?" He asked.

"I have a tutor and a pretty good one." I lied. I actually didn't really know anything about Will's skills as educator. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my...purse and wrote on it. "Here's my address. You can bring her by tomorrow."

I went back to my motorcycle and began to drive home. Okay so I wouldn't exactly call it home but it was where I was. I don't exactly know why I volunteered to do such a thing. I guess I just really wanted her to be safe.

The next there was a knock at the door. Zola went to answer it.

"If they ask, say my name is Kylie." I told her. It took me a little while to come up with that. Sure it was similar to Kyle but it sounded less girly than some of the other names I thought. I can't believe that I considered Adrianna of all names.

Zola opened the door and Lindy was there with her father. She had a scowl on her face so going to talk to her didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Okay so I'm here, whoever you are, so stay away from me if you know what's good for you." Lindy warned me. Okay so she definitely doesn't seem very happy about this.

She went straight to the room that had been designated for her and locked the door.

I noticed she had brought her laptop and decided to check her Facebook page.

"Lindy is in hell." It read.

"Well that makes two of us." I said to myself.

So Lindy did not come down for dinner. That wasn't the biggest surprise. So after I was done eating with Will, I took grabbed at tray and used my foot to knock on the door.

"I brought you some food." I called to her.

"Leave it and I'll eat it later." She replied through the door.

"I wish you let me explain." I muttered. She didn't respond so I walked away.

So maybe I could give her some kind of present to warm her up a little. I grabbed my coat and opened the door.

"Considering that she's already here, you can't be going to go see her." Will commented.

"I need to do some shopping." I told him as I grabbed my purse and went to my bike. This time I was going to Madison Avenue. It was one of the best places to get stuff.

I went over to one of the dress stores. I know I didn't know her size but if I was correct, she was around the same size as me. I guess that was one advantage of being a girl. It meant I would have to try it on but I was okay with that.

The trip didn't exactly go as planned. I ended up getting something for myself because found one of the dresses very comfortable but I did get something for her as well. If I do this again, it might be a good idea to send Zola.

So when I got back, I knocked her door, set the bag down and ran to somewhere she couldn't see me. She came down the stairs to answer the door and saw the box with the folded dress inside of it. She looked it over and scoffed before throwing it to the ground.

Okay I need a new plan. What about jewelry?

So the next day I sent Zola down to Shane Company. I had heard that not only was it one of the cheapest places but they also had better quality diamonds. That's what the radio said anyway. When she returned, I made sure to inspect the diamonds. After confirming that they didn't look cheap, I put them back in the box and the bag and once again knocked and left them by the door. Lindy has the exact same reaction and I held my head in exasperation. What would it take to get this girl to come out?

"Okay I need you to go everywhere: Prada, Hilfiger, Armani…" I told Zola the next day.

"Maybe she's not the type of girl that be bought." Zola interrupted.

"I'm not trying to buy her." I argued. Okay so it did sound kind of like I was trying to buy her affections. But it worked with Sloane.

"Maybe you should get her something she would like." Zola suggested. "What do ya know about her?"

I tried to think back to what I knew about Lindy. I knew that she liked to help homeless people but I couldn't do much with that. I knew that she liked candy and she liked the rose that I gave her. So was I supposed to give her candy and roses? Well I guess it would be worth a shot. I decided to go the candy store and bought an assortment of candies that contained Jujubes.

I went to her door and knocked but didn't hear her coming down the stairs. I then noticed that she was talking on her phone. I opened the door and walked up the stairs with box in hand. I stopped halfway so I could just listen.

"I hate it here." Lindy said. "I hate that I don't get to go to the clinic anymore, I hate my dad and I hate being here. I know that it's life or death but I have been saving up for that trip for three years. The first thing I've done for myself and…"

I accidentally hit my hand against the wall and she heard it. She came over and I lost my balance, falling from the step I was on to the midlevel between the stairs and onto my ass. Good thing it had extra padding.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Lindy asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I got up off the ground and crawled to the top step. "I brought you candy."

I set the box down.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned as I nodded. I was going to say something like 'you just did' but that wouldn't be appropriate. "Why am I here?"

"Because it's not safe to be with your dad." I explained.

"I am capable of taking care of myself." She argued. She was definitely headstrong. "Why do I have to be here?"

"Because your dad knows my uncle…" I babbled.

"Don't give me some BS answer." She threatened. "I want to know the truth."

"Because your dad wanted you to be somewhere that they couldn't trace you." I lied. Me telling her that I blackmailed her dad would definitely be the wrong thing to say. "He wanted you to be safe because he really loves you. He doesn't want you to get killed because his mistakes."

"He said that?" Lindy asked in partial disbelief.

"Yes." I affirmed. I knew that stuff was true but I wasn't sure if those thoughts were.

"Thanks for the candy." She remarked as I went down the stairs.

I think I had made some major ground with her. I went to go tell Zola, practically skipping girlishly as I walked.

That night Lindy still didn't come down for dinner. I did hope she would eat more than just that candy. Maybe I should have waited until after dinner to give that to her.

I eventually went to my room with a blank piece of paper and a pen, thinking to myself.

_Dear Lindy_

_I've been thinking about letters lately. The real kind that are written. I think people should write more by hand. _

That was all that I had right now. I looked at her Facebook again and saw that her latest update said she was thinking of roses. Okay now that was pretty easy. I made surer to go and get her a white rose the next day. I knocked but didn't wait by the door. I went into the living room where Will was sitting. I turned on the Giants/Jets game. What can I say? Even though I'm a girl now doesn't mean that I can't like sports, never mind that I was wearing a skirt while doing it.

I heard footsteps and noticed Lindy walk into the room with the rose in her hand.

"I don't think we ever officially met." She stated as she held out her hand. "I'm Lindy."

So we have our first moment between Kylie and Lindy. Sure it took a while and Kylie is still a little badass but not completely unfeminine as you can tell. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

I eventually went to my room with a blank piece of paper and a pen, thinking to myself.

_Dear Lindy_

_I've been thinking about letters lately. The real kind that are written. I think people should write more by hand. _

That was all that I had right now. I looked at her Facebook again and saw that her latest update said she was thinking of roses. Okay now that was pretty easy. I made surer to go and get her a white rose the next day. I knocked but didn't wait by the door. I went into the living room where Will was sitting. I turned on the Giants/Jets game. What can I say? Even though I'm a girl now doesn't mean that I can't like sports, never mind that I was wearing a skirt while doing it.

I heard footsteps and noticed Lindy walk into the room with the rose in her hand.

"I don't think we ever officially met." She stated as she held out her hand. "I'm Lindy."

"I'm…Kylie." I responded. I then remembered that I wasn't the only one in the room. "And this is Will."

"Pleased to meet you." Will said as he shook her hand. "So are you a Giants fan?"

"Jets actually." Lindy responded. "What can I say I like to root for the underdog."

"So you seem like a real guy's gal." Will remarked. "Guy's gal."

"Why did you just repeat yourself?" Lindy asked.

"I just do that sometimes." Will answered. "So you're a tomboy then."

"Yeah you could say but not again." She responded as Will chuckled.

"I kind of am too." I blurted out.

"Really?" Lindy asked skeptically as she looked over the dress that I was wearing. It probably wasn't the best thing to wear when I said that.

"W-well Zola bought this for me." I lied.

"Didn't you buy that one yourself?" Will asked.

"How do you even know what I'm wearing?" I questioned the blind man.

"By the way that you're stammering." He replied. Now was Lindy's turned to giggle.

"Okay so I've been going through a bit of a girly phase." I admitted. This was actually true despite the parts of me being a tomboy were a lie. "Will, do you think you could leave us alone?"

"Okay I'll leave you youngsters to talk well while I go complain to my social security people about not giving me enough money." Will replied as he walked out of the living room.

"So does he really get Social Security?" Lindy asked.

"I honestly don't know." I responded. "I don't read his mail. I'm curious to why you think the Jets are the underdog when they've made the playoffs the last few seasons and the Giants haven't."

"That may be true but the Jets have only won one Super Bowl and that was over 40 years ago." She pointed out. "The Giants won one just a few years ago. And the Jets have a pretty history of choking in the playoffs. So maybe now that you're here, we can talk about those 'gifts' you were trying to give me."

"Yeah about that…" I stammered.

"Why exactly would I want diamond earrings?" She asked "And what purpose was there for giving them to me in the first place?"

"I was trying to get you to come out." I replied. "I don't really have much experience with gift giving. I actually haven't received very many myself."

The part about giving was a lie but Sloane and Lindy were very different girls.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself." She asked. "We don't really know much about each other."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, have you lived here your whole life?" She questioned.

"No pretty recently." I explained. "My dad always wanted a son, I don't know if he wanted any kids at all to be honest. He finally decided to that he had had enough of me."

"Wouldn't know anything about that," Lindy commented. "What about your mom?"

I said nothing.

"Mine's dead, never knew her." She remarked as she took a seat on the couch. "So no mom, screwed up dad, it's a shame that we have nothing in common."

"So how can you like the Jets?" I asked. "I mean understand the underdog thing but Rex Ryan is such a cocky douche."

"And Eli is just a pretty boy who will never be as good as his brother." She quipped.

"I would say that they're not the only team with a pretty boy quarterback." I pointed out.

"Okay so Mark Sanchez is probably better looking than he is a football player." She agreed. "But the Jets still haven't won a Super Bowl in over forty years. I kind of want to see them do it all it already."

"Why not one of the teams that hasn't won a Super Bowl like the Titans or Lions?" I challenged.

"Well Nashville and Detroit aren't exactly nearby." Lindy pointed out as she smelled her flower again. "Thanks for the rose. You know each color means something different."

"Maybe if I built a greenhouse I could grow each color." I mused.

"A greenhouse would be rad." She responded. "If you needed any help building it, I would totally be on board."

"Do you have any experience building stuff?" I asked. I didn't either but I always read a book.

"No but you don't seem to be an expert at it yourself." She commented. "Maybe if we combined our ineptitude, we could get it done faster."

"You do realize that it's gonna be cold, don't you?" I reminded her.

"I don't mind the cold." She said. "I like to go to the homeless shelter during winter break so I'm good with the cold."

"Okay I'll get some tools and some wood and we can start working on it." I responded as I got up but Lindy grabbed onto my arm. "Um, why did you just grab me?"

"We should wait until the game is over." She suggested. "That way I can rub it in your face about how the Jets kicked the Giants' butts."

"You can dream about that happening." I boasted. "The only thing that is gonna happen is there is going to be a Sanchez pancake."

"Wanna make a wager?" She asked.

"As long as me losing doesn't involve letting you go home and back to danger." I responded. "I also wonder what you could possibly give me."

"Well I have something." She remarked.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I can probably give to you."

"How about you take me out to dinner?" She suggested.

"Okay but it will probably be like in Newark or somewhere away from here." I told her. "The city is too risky."

"I've never been to Jersey so I guess I wouldn't mind." She replied. "Oh look the Jets win."

I looked back to the TV to see the Jets player return a punt for a touchdown as the clock expired.

"Do you have a coat?" I asked.

"Yes I brought a coat." She replied as she went up to her room.

I looked outside to make sure that it wasn't snowing. I mean it was November but sometimes it snows in November. Upon confirming that it wasn't, I grabbed my own coat which was Prada. I once again cursed my inability to resist a good looking garment.

Lindy came down the stairs wearing her own coat. Although it was kind of ratty looking, she made it work. She always seemed to make everything work. No matter what she was wearing, she always looked stunning.

"So you weren't thinking of going anywhere expensive, were you?" She asked.

"No I was actually thinking about going to one of those restaurants that I see on TV." I explained. "My dad never let me eat there because he says that they make you fat but I am at a good weight damn it and I can eat there if I want to."

"Okay…" She remarked in response to my rant. "I don't eat out much either. I did most of the cooking at home. When you don't make much and your dad is a druggie, that's a luxury I can't afford."

"So we should probably get going." I said as I led her to the garage. Just because no one seemed to be around didn't mean that I was going to leave my bike out.

"So you drive a motorcycle." Lindy stated.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me as an 'I'm sorry but not really sorry that I'm making you stay here' present." I explained. "So do you wanna get on?"

"You do know how to drive it, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I replied as I threw her a helmet. I knew that it not only was illegal not to wear them but it would also make her completely unrecognizable. I would rather not be shot at.

We ended up eating at an Applebee's. I actually was a little unsure on whether or not it was a date and I didn't want to offend her by asking. I figured that if she were to say it was, then it was a date. If not it was just a dinner with a friend. I still had a few months to see if I could get her to fall for me. She didn't make it seem like a date but it was still good to be out with her. We went back and she went to bed. I decided to have a shipment of building supplies for the greenhouse sent here because I couldn't really carry them on my bike.

So it was safe to say that neither of us really knew what we were doing. I ended up hammering my fingers a few times as she laughed. We were on the roof building.

"Don't you build houses for the homeless or something like that?" I asked

"No I've never really been far enough away from the city to do that." She answered. "What have you been doing with all of your free time? You probably could have learned to build things."

"How long do you think this will take?" I questioned.

"We can probably have it done in a few days and then we get some planting supplies." Lindy responded. "I hope you're not one of those girls that doesn't like getting her hands dirty."

"I wouldn't say that I am." I replied.

I looked over to where Lindy was standing and saw that she was drinking a cup of the lemonade that Zola had left out for us.

"Can I have some of that?" I asked as I walked toward her. I was hoping that she would pour me some.

"Here" She said as she threw her drink on me and my hair and face were soaked with cold lemon juice.

"You are dead." I replied as I grabbed a cup and she began to run. As I was chasing her around the roof, I noticed Zola was walking by the skylight with a smile on her face. I finally caught up to her and poured the contents on my cup down her shirt. She shuttered as the liquid ran down her back. She had a definite frown on her face and I knew that I had gotten even.

"Okay so now that we're both soaked, we should probably head inside so we don't get sick." She suggested.

"You know I read on the internet that that's not true." I responded.

"Well I don't want to find out." Lindy said as she headed down the stairs. I followed her not wanting to do this by myself.

"God I feel like I need a shower now." She complained.

"We could go in the hot tub. That would warm us up again… " I suggested. I then remembered one key factor. The previous times that I used the hot tub, I was naked. "…no wait forget that I said that."

"I think that's a great idea." She said. "Why don't you wanna do it?"

"Because I don't have a swimsuit of any kind." I responded.

"That's no problem, I have an extra one." She said as she motioned for me to follow her to her room.

"Why did you bring a swimsuit?" I asked. "Why did you bring two?"

"My dad told me to pack everything and so I packed everything." She explicated as she began to dig through her drawer. "It should fit you because we seem to be the same size. Here you go."

She threw a bikini at me. She then started to pull her clothes off. A blush appeared on my face. This was definitely more than I bargained for.

So this is definitely taking a different turn that movie didn't. Kylie isn't really afraid of what Lindy thinks of her. I figured that Lindy probably would want to help build the greenhouse. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

"God I feel like I need a shower now." Lindy complained as we walked into the house.

"We could go in the hot tub. That would warm us up again… " I suggested. I then remembered one key factor. The previous times that I used the hot tub, I was naked. "…no wait forget that I said that."

"I think that's a great idea." She said. "Why don't you wanna do it?"

"Because I don't have a swimsuit of any kind." I responded.

"That's no problem, I have an extra one." She said as she motioned for me to follow her to her room.

"Why did you bring a swimsuit?" I asked. "Why did you bring two?"

"My dad told me to pack everything and so I packed everything." She explicated as she began to dig through her drawer. "It should fit you because we seem to be the same size. Here you go."

She threw a bikini at me. She then started to pull her clothes off. This was definitely more than I bargained for.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." I stuttered as I hastily made an exit. I could not deal with right now, I don't know if I could get undressed in front of Lindy.

Once I was in the bathroom, I looked over the bikini. I looked a lot like a bra and panties. I figured the first thing that I needed to do was take my clothes off, so I started with that. Then I pulled up the bottom and noticed that I needed to tie it near my hips. Thankfully, there was more fabric that some of the bikinis that Sloan had worn. I then looked over at the top. I started to put it on like I would a bra, wrapping the cups over my breasts. I then tied the straps to the best of my ability and it looked like it would stay on in the hot tub at least.

Once it was on, I grabbed a towel and walked back towards Lindy's room because I don't think she knew where the hot tub was. The way it turned out the bikini I was wearing was black and hers with white, which was not only ironic in and of itself but also considering that I had blonde hair and she had dark hair. Wait how did I get such a good grasp of what irony was?

"So I have no idea where this hot tub is." Lindy remarked. Yeah that was just what I predicted.

"So I have a question." I stated. "If you're pretty much dirt poor, why do you have swimsuits? Where do you swim?"

"That does seem to be a valid question." She stated. "The truth is I'm a lifeguard during the summer and I not only need to know how to swim but I also need a swimsuit for it. I think another good question would be, why do you have a hot tub if you don't have a swimsuit?

"Well my dad had it put in when I moved here." I responded with a blush. "I may have taken a bath in it once or twice."

"Okay..." She said with a slight pause. "So that explains that. Good thing that water is gone."

"Look I'm sorry I may have ruined the mood but should focus on a relaxing warm soak in the hot tub which may or may not involve either of us saying a word, we can just feel the warm water soaking into our powers making both of us feel like we never want to get out." I responded.

"Wow you really know how to sell it." Lindy remarked as we arrived in the spa. It sounded better to call it a spa then to call it a hot tub room. I opened the door and the two of us got inside the tub, submerging ourselves up to our necks.

"So were you at the Halloween dance at my school?" Lindy asked. "You were wearing a mask that only covered your eyes."

"Guess it wasn't much of a disguise." I joked as I laughed nervously. That was definitely not a very cool nervous laugh. "I really picked something at the last minute."

"So did you go there at some point?" She questioned

"Those dances are open to the public you know." I pointed out.

"True but how would you know about the infidelity and public display of affection that we watched if you didn't go there?" She countered.

"Well I did kind of go there. I just kept to myself." I fabricated. It was a huge lie but I needed to think of something on the spot. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay you and me make one pretty bad carpentry team." She stated which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Well maybe we would have been better and actually gotten something accomplished if we weren't throwing drinks at each other." I declared. "So do you think we should go back out there after we're done in here?"

"It's getting dark." Lindy commented. "And I don't really think swinging a hammer in the dark is a very good idea."

"Okay, then tomorrow we need to make sure that we get at least something done." I proposed "and no more throwing drinks at each other."

"That sounds like it could be a good idea." Lindy agreed. "So it looks like that whole not talking thing didn't happen."

"The talking definitely made it more interesting." I commented. "So do you like movies?"

I realized how dumb that sounded as she stared at me.

"I mean, do you want to watch a movie?" I corrected. That definitely sounded better.

"What movie were you thinking of?" She asked.

"Well I don't really any romantic comedies." I said. "Would you be interested in watching _Transformers 2_ by any chance?"

"Haven't seen but stuff blows up in it, right?" She replied with a smile and I nodded. "Sure I wouldn't mind seeing some stuff blow up. And by the way, I'm not very big on romantic comedies."

"Yeah but something tells me that we should put on dry clothes before we do that." I joked. I liked that I was able to joke around with her like this. Even though I didn't watch romantic comedies, I did know that this was how romance usually starts. I still had time to see where this thing with Lindy would go. I hoped that I could get her to love me and preferably in the amount of time that I had. Even though I wasn't sure if she would like me after I change back.

We both stepped out of the tub and grabbed our towels to dry off.

"So how about we meet in the living room and I'll get the movie ready after we finished getting dressed." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Lindy agreed. "Maybe we can even watch the movie in our pajamas."

"You do realize that it's like 5:30 at the latest, don't you?" I reminded her.

"Do you plan on going anywhere?" She asked to which I shook my head in response. "Then we can put them on. I didn't really get to have any pajamas parties when I was little."

"Okay I guess so." I agreed as I began to walk toward my room. I would have to pick a specific look for tonight. I might want to stay away from one of my nightgowns but I liked how they felt against my skin. In the end I was powerless to resist and ending up putting on a blue nightie. I walked out to the living room. I noticed Lindy was already out and I was quite surprised by what she was wearing. I almost could not believe that was what she slept in on a regular basis.

She was wearing a blue tank top and pink spandex shorts. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"That's not exactly what I expected you be wearing." She commented.

"That's not what I expected either." I challenged. "Seems like you would get cold wearing that."

"Well yours doesn't exact cover much either." She pointed out before her stomach grumbled. " I guess I'm hungry. Maybe we should cook a pizza or something."

"I could have Zola cook something but that might take longer." I stated as my own stomach rumbled. "Yeah I say we go with pizza."

We put a pizza in the oven and put on the movie. It didn't take long for stuff to start blowing up. This movie had to have one of the lowest stuff blows up times of all movies. And said stuff blowing didn't seem as interesting as when I first saw it. Well at least Megan Fox was still hot. That was still unchanged even if she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag. And why the hell did her face have to land on some dude's crotch. That was just plain weird and would probably never happen in real life.

The pizza timer went off and we decided to pause the movie so we could eat. Honestly I was starting to get tired of it.

"So the movie doesn't seem as good as the first time I saw it." I remarked. "If you want to not see the rest, I would understand."

"I don't mind it that much." Lindy declared. "Sure it sucks but at least the acting is so bad that it's somewhat entertaining. I mean it's either this of we watch some of that drivel that people call primetime. I think I prefer this to that."

"Well I don't think all of it is drivel." I pointed out as I took a bite of my pizza.

"Let's finish the movie and then we can watch something if there's any interesting on." Lindy bargained.

"Okay I guess we can do that after we finish eating." I agreed.

We did just that. I sat close to Lindy on the couch. For some reason toward the end of the movie, I was leaning my head on her shoulder, probably not completely voluntarily. It was weird to be in this position because I never thought that I would be shorter than a girl but it felt so nice and comfortable. Not to mention, Lindy didn't seem to mind.

When the movie ended, I separated from the position that we were in, just in time to hear the door open and Zola and Will walk in.

"Did you two go somewhere?" I asked.

"We thought that we would give you kids some alone time." Will remarked. That blind guy could be so annoying some times. "So what did the two of you do while we were gone?"

"Where did you go?" I asked, ignoring the question that Will had asked.

"We just went out for something to eat." Zola responded before the two of them walked off in different directions.

"Are they dating?" Lindy asked.

"I don't know." I responded. That would definitely be something that I didn't expect. I quickly wanted to change the subject because the two of them seemed like such an odd pair. "So…why don't we see if we can find something interesting on TV?"

"I really wouldn't expect much." Lindy warned me with a smile on her face. The fact that we were friendly with each other at this stage was a good thing. "They don't make TV like they used to. It's not like you can see shows _Veronica Mars _or _Drake and Josh_ anymore."

"Yeah and a lot of the shows are recycled too." I agreed. "I mean who really wants to watch _Glee. _It's basically _High School Musical_ with some gay characters, even though _High School Musical _had gay characters but Disney wouldn't let them be gay."

"I don't think anyone is fooled there. Everyone knows that guy is gay." Lindy remarked. "Basically everything on television is formulaic right now. Comedies are about people with completely different personalities that are living under the roof and dramas are about people getting murdered or being saved by doctors that should probably be spending more time tending to their patients than having sex with each other."

"Did you own a TV?" I asked randomly.

"No and that's pretty much why." She answered which I couldn't help but giggle at. I didn't like giggling because it sounded girly but I couldn't help myself.

"So we should probably start earlier tomorrow so we can get more work done." I proposed as I took a moment to think of something. "How do you feel about possibly waking up at dawn?"

"That's basically what I did when I was going to school." Lindy quipped. I was unsure if she was serious or not. "Yeah sure let's do it."

So the next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn, ready to do my work with Lindy.

So this story has returned. Lots of fluff here. The idea of Zola and Will possibly becoming a couple intrigues and I couldn't see any reason why they shouldn't. Of course there is no confirmation that they are at this point. I hope people are still around to review.


End file.
